Night of the Beast
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Tatsuki,Kotarou WAFFy Halloween Yaoi.  It was suppose to be a fun party, but Kotarou got caught in the middle of a huge gang war.  Can Tatsuki save him?
1. Chapter 1

Night of the Beast  
Part One

In a trendy leather shop in the mall, Kotarou is checking out a black leather jacket with metallic silver trimmings. "Good afternoon, sir. You like this jacket?" The shopkeeper walks up and asks Kotarou. 

"Love it!" Kotarou says, "This is perfect!"

"You have really good taste. We do carry your size if you like to try it on." The shopkeeper offers.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not for me. I'm actually looking for a gift for someone. Can you tell me how much this jacket is?"

'It's 550 dollars."

Kotarou knows the jacket will be expensive, but he doesn't know it will cost that much. Since he doesn't have that kind of money, he thanks the shopper and leaves the store. The teenager walks down the mall and sees his friend Yuuto trying to pick up girls. "Excuse me, ladies. I seem to forget my phone number. Can I have yours?" Yuuto says to two girls, who glare at him and walk away.

"Yuuto, does that line EVER work?" Kotarou sighs.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?" Yuuto asks.

"Since it's almost November, I decide to start on my X'mas shopping."

"Are you picking a gift for Tatsuki?" Yuuto smiles.

"Of course not! Why would I want to get something for that cold-heart jerk? Even if I get him something, he will probably just stuff it into the corner of his closet." Kotarou blushes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You want to pick something special for Tatsuki, right? That's why you do your X'mas shopping so early. You want to take your time and choose the best gift. There is no need to lie to me. We're friends, and friends talk."

Yuuto may be silly at times, but he has been a really good friend to Kotarou. The petite boy decides to tell Yuuto the truth. "You're right. I'm looking for a present for Tatsuki. He gave me lots of stuff and he took really good care of me. I feel bad that I always give him trouble and I want to get him something nice for X'mas. But it's no use, the gift I want to get him is way too expensive, I don't have that kind of money."

Kotarou feels so depressed. Tatsuki will look amazing and cool wearing that leather jacket while speeding down the road on his bike; but Kotarou is unable to get that jacket for Tatsuki.

"Listen, the country club I'm working at is having a Halloween Party, and they need like 80 waiters. They're paying each waiter 500 dollars for just one night of work, which is really good pay. I can ask them if they want you to work as a waiter." Yuuto says.

"Will you? Please? I really want to get Tatsuki that gift!" Kotarou pleads. The boy is so cute Yuuto can't say no.

"I'll see what I can do." Yuuto answers, "Tatuski is one lucky guy."

"Are you two talking about me?" Tatsuki asks behind Yuuto. Yuuto jumps and shouts, "Man! You scare the hell out of me! Don't sneak up on people like that! That's not cool!"

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here in the mall?" Kotarou asks. Tatsuki never goes to the mall.

"I come to look for you and take you home. It's getting late." Tatsuki answers.

"I'm not a kid. You don't have to keep babysitting me! Stop checking on me! Have you been listening to our conversation?" Kotarou asks. The petite boy is worried that his cousin might have heard them talking about the X'mas gift plans.

"I didn't hear anything. I just heard you two mentioning my name. So, are you guys talking about me?" Tatsuki asks.

"No, I'm just asking Yuuto to get me a job at the country club. There is a Halloween Party and they need a lot of waiters. I want to work there." Kotarou answers.

"It's a very nice party. Kotarou will have a good time." Yuuto adds.

"Get me a jot there then." Tatsuki says to the playboy.

"What?" Kotarou and Yuuto ask together. No one can imagine Tatsuki be a waiter.

"I want to work at the party, too. Get me a job there." Tatsuki says to Yuuto, he then turns to Kotarou and says, "come on, you need to get home."

"Now wait a second! Why do you have to work at the party? You don't even need money! Why do you always have to follow me around???" Kotarou yells at his cousin, who ignore the question and continues walking.

"Hey, Yuuto grabs Kotarou and whispers to the boy, "Remember, he is following you because he cares about you."

Kotarou smiles. It's nice to know that Tatsuki cares about him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the Beasts  
Part 2

At the night of the Halloween, Kotarou, Tatsuki and Yuuto all go and work at the country club. Kotarou can't believe his eyes, he feels like he walks into a palace and everyone around him is royalty. "This is amazing; I never see a party so high class before." The petite boy exclaims.

"All the guests tonight are rich and influential. That's why my boss is hiring so many people and paying so much money for wages. He wants all the guests to be well taken care of." Yuuto says.

"Hey, your tie is crooked." Tatsuki says as he fixes Kotarou's tie. Kotarou blushes, Tatsuki looks amazing in white shirt and black pants. It makes Kotarou jealous at the guests who Tatsuki will be serving tonight.

"Tatsuki! Stop treating me like I'm a baby! I can take care of myself. I don't need you!" Kotarou pouts.

"Listen, Kotarou. Don't work too hard tonight. This is a great party. Try to have a good time serving the guests." Yuuto says, "Just remember, don't get too close to Lycaon and Alucard. They're dangerous people. Lycaon is the one wearing the white Chinese gown with Dragon embroidery; he is the mob boss of the most powerful triad and Yakuza groups. Alucard is the one in the expensive black tux with a blue rose on the collar; he owns all the gambling and drugs trading on the streets. They're meeting here tonight to fight and see who get the control of the illegal firearms business of the city."

"I will stay away from them." Kotarou says. The small boy takes a bottle of red wine out and walks around the party to fill empty glasses in guest's hands.

"Excuse me; can I have some wine, please?" Someone asks behind Kotarou. The boy turns around and sees a handsome man wearing a black tux with a blue rose on the collar.

"Alucard!" Kotarou can't believe his luck. There are 80 waiters walking around, and the dangerous crime lord has to ask Kotarou for wine. The teenager pours some wine into Alucard's glasses. The man takes a sip of wine and says, 'Hmm…Sweet and delicious, just like you, my white dove."

Kotarou wants to walk away, but his feet seems to be unable to move. Alucard smiles and puts a blue rose in Kotarou's chest pocket. "I"ve searched everywhere for you, my love, I can't believe I'll meet you here like this." Alucard whispers into Kotarou's ear. Kotarou's whole body is paralyzed, he can't even move as Alucard caresses his body.

Alucard is about to kiss Kotarou when a gorgeous man wearing a white Chinese gown pulls Kotarou away from Alucard. "Stop using your stupid mind trick, stinking bat. Hypnotizing people is not the way to pick up dates at a party." The man says.

"Lycaon!" Kotarou exclaims.

"Hello, White Dove." Lycaon says as he pulls Kotarou close into his arms.

"Get your hands off the White Dove, you rabid dog. He is mine." Alucard shouts to Lycaon.

"He is mine." Lycaon says while holding Kotarou tighter.

"Let me go!" Kotarou screams. He can't believe the two crime bosses are fighting over him, and why do they keep calling him white dove?

"Let him go!" Tatsuki walk up and says to the crime lords.

"This doesn't concern you, pretty boy." Lycaon says as he punches Tatsuki. The punch is so powerful it makes Tatsuki falls over in pain. Alucard kicks Tatsuki at the back and sends Tatsuki airborne across the room. Tatsuki lands on a table; food, dishes, glasses and silverwares fly everywhere and the table collapses.

Yuuto wants to go to Kotarou, but Alucard and Lycaon's bodyguards stop Yuuto. The playboy notices something very strange. He can't read Alucard, Lycaon or any of the bodyguards' aura colours. "They're not human!"

"Tatsuki!" Kotarou struggles away from Lycaon and runs toward Tatsuki. Alucard grabs the petite boy and says, "you're not going anywhere, my little dove. You belong to me."

"He belongs to me!" Lycaon screams. The Crime lords start fighting; their lackeys, who are standing by around the party, all run to help their bosses. The lackeys start fighting each other with guns and knife, making the guests run away screaming in fear. The elegant Halloween party turns into a bloodbath riot in less than 30 seconds.

"Kotarou…" Tatsuki moans in pain as he coughs blood. He can't even move. Someone puts a hand on Tatsuki and says, "don't move, your backbone is broken and you're bleeding internally, let me heal you or you will die."

"Udou? What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asks his teacher. Udou is the one healing him.

"Kiba and I come here to check on Alucard and Lycaon. We were asked to come find out who get the fire-arms business on the black market." Udou says.

Kiba walks up and says, "it's no use. I can't get close to them. There are too many lackeys around." Kiba is trying to get to Kotarou, but it's impossible in the sea of knife waving, gun shooting lackeys.

"I have to go." Tatsuki says as he tries to get up. Udou holds him and says, "You're still very weak! Besides, there is no way you can fight them! They aren't normal! Can't you tell? You're quick and alert but you can't even see their punches and kicks coming. You fell from just one of their punch. No one even did that to you before. One of their punches can kill you! They're monsters! And I mean real monsters!"

Right in front to Tatsuki's eyes, Lycaon turns into a giant silver Werewolf. The Werewolf jumps to Alucard, headbutts Alucard away and tries to bite Kotarou. Before the Wolfman can bite the boy, Alucard turns into a Vampire and grabs the werewolf by the neck. "The white dove belongs to the vampires!" Alucard shouts as he throws the Werewolf away. The vampire then tries to bite Kotarou, but the Werewolf jumps back and attacks the Vampire. Kotarou cries in fear as the two monsters fighting with him in the middle.

"Kotarou!" Tatsuki charges toward his small cousin.

"What the hell is going on?" Yuuto yells while running after Tatsuki. The Crime lords' lackeys all turn to Vampires and Werewolves while they continues to fight like demons.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the Beast  
Part 3

"What the hell is going on?" Yuuto yells while running after Tatsuki. The Crime lords' lackeys all turn to Vampires and Werewolves while they continues to fight like demons.

"Alucard is the Prince of all Vampires, Lycaon is the leader of all Werewolves. According to the book of the Dark Beasts there is a legendary creature called the White Dove; whichever beast takes the first bite out of the White Dove will gain ultimate power and control the world." Kiba says as he runs after Tatsuki.

"It seems that Kotarou is the White Dove, and now Lycaon and Alucard both want to bite him." Udou adds as he goes after Tatsuki as well.

Yuuto, Kiba and Udou try with all their might to get to Tatsuki, but there are too many Vampires and Werewolves lackeys around. The 3 friends can't get through; all they can do is watch as the older Oohira cousin disappears into the sea of monsters.

"Tatsuki! Come back! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Yuuto screams.

Tatsuki just keep going, all the thinks about is getting to Kotarou. He almost reaches Kotarou when the lackeys jump onto him. The lackeys starting biting him while holding him down on the ground.

"Tatsuki! Please run away! I don't care what happened to me! I just want you to be okay!" Kotarou screams as Tatsuki getting chew up right in front of his eyes, "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Tatsuki; and I don't mean it when I say I don't need you. I need you more than anything, I love you! Please don't die!"

"Forget your boyfriend, white dove. There is no way he can survive in midst of all of us!" Alucard says as the lackeys continue to chew Tatsuki up. Alucard and Lycaon both grab Kotarou and try to bit Kotarou when suddenly, they both feel burning pain on their body. All the monsters scream in pain. Yuuto shouts, "No way! No way!"

As the clock stricks 12 at midnight, the sun raises from the horizon. The sun is so bright and so hot, it makes the top Vampires and Werewolves such as Lycaon and Alucard (who are usually immune to sunlight) run in fear. In a matter of seconds, the sun raises to the top of the sky, giving all the dark beasts no time to escape. Tatsuki stands up and holds Kotarou tight as Alucard, Lycaon and their lackeys burst into flame.

"What happens?" Yuuto shouts. The sun is blindingly bright, the playboy has to close his eyes and he can't see anything. All he can hear are the sounds of fire crackling and painful screaming. After a couple of minutes, the sun finally set and Yuuto is able to open his eyes again. All the night creatures are burnt into crisp mummies, and the mummies are gradually turning into ashes. "Did Tatsuki make the sun rise for Kotarou?"

"That's so cool. How come you never make the sun rise for me, Kiba?" Udou asks.

"Stop fooling around and go check on the Oohira boys, will you?" Kiba says. Udou walks up to the fainted Tatsuki, who is holding a fainted Kotarou in his arms.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Udou smiles.

* * *

Kotarou wakes up screaming. "No! No! Get away from me!!!"

Yuuto covers Kotarou's mouth and says, "Shh…shh…it's okay now. Lycaon and Alucard are gone. Tatsuki took care of them. Be quiet or you will wake up Tatsuki."

Kotarou then realizes he is in a hospital bed; and Tatsuki is sleeping next to him while holding him tight. Yuuto whispers, "Tatsuki is exhausted, and he needs to rest. He has been holding you tight since last night. He will not let go of you even though he is sleeping."

Tatsuki wakes up and opens his eyes, he sees Kotarou and asks, "are you alright?"

"I'm sorry I give you trouble again. Kotarou sighs, "I'm such a bother."

"You're not a bother." Tatsuki answers.

"Good to see you wake up. You're amazing last night." Yuuto says to Tatsuki.

"Have you been watching over us?" Tatsuki asks.

"I'm just here to check on the pretty nurses. I'm gonna head home now." Yuuto says. He ruffles Kotarou's hair and leaves the room. Before the playboy closes the door, he turns around and says, "Good to see you two alive and well, buddies."

"Yuuto must have stayed next to our bed the whole night to make sure we're alright." Tatsuki says.

"That's so nice of Yuuto. Hmm…Tatsuki, I'm fine now. You can let me go." Kotarou says to Tatsuki, who is holding him tight. The boy looks so dear and sweet, Tatsuki can't bring himself to let him go. Tatsuki pulls Kotarou closer to him and says, "I'm not going to letting go, no matter what. Say it again; say that you love me again."

"I love you, Tatsuki. I was so scared that I'll never see you again." Kotarou blushes. Tatsuki's heart thuds at those words. It's those words that give him strength to get through everything. Tatsuki will do anything to hear Kotarou says that.

"I take the job at the country club to get you a present, but I don't think I have any money to get you anything right now." Kotarou says to his cousin.

"I don't need present." Tatsuki smiles and kisses his beloved cousin, "you're the only thing I ever want, and ever need…"

"I love you, Tatsuki…" Kotarou says again.

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
